Doom Spends Time with Suicide Squad
by serialkiller13
Summary: This is just a fluff story about Doom interacting with everybody in Suicide Squad, Rated T for Swearing. Including his oven exploding, a paint ball war, and laser tag Enjoy.
1. Sapphire

**Ok, so let's just get something straight. This is one- like story, only with chapters. This story is about Doom spending time with different members of Suicide Squad. There has also been confusion of Doom's status with Suicide Squad, and I want to make it clear that Doom is NOT! A Suicide Squad member of the main team, his is any outer operative. But Suicide Squad hangs around him a lot because, face it he's awesome in a general sense. Ok enough talking today he will be spending time with Me! A.k.a Sapphire the leader, enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

Doom was just sitting in his living room on his laptop working on coding for new Doombots when Sapphire came into the room and said "Victor."

Doom looked up at her; she was in black jeans, black sneakers and a black tank top that showed off her tattoo on her left arm, Sapphire had her arms folded over her chest, so she meant business, so Doom said "What do you need Sapphire?"

Sapphire was unfazed and said "Shut down your laptop, you're coming with me today."

If Doom didn't have his mask on Sapphire would have seen the raised eyebrow as he asked her "Why?"

"Because I said so, now get up and come with me," Sapphire said not giving anything away.

Doom sighed and saved all his work before closing his laptop, and following Sapphire out the room to his garden, and then she said "Take my hand." Doom did. Then the world ripped around him and then he stood in Barbra Gordon's A.K.A Oracle lab. Barbra notices them and wheeled over and said "Hey, Sapphire what's Victor doing here?"

"He's helping me on my mission today," Sapphire said.

"Um…I never agreed to that," Doom said.

"Be honest if I told you, would you have come with me?" Sapphire said.

"Point taken," Doom said.

Sapphire smirked and said "It's time to get you fitted with the right gear, Barbra?"

"Yeah," Barbra said putting down what she was working on and wheeling back over to them.

"While I'm changing, can you fit Victor with the proper thing he'll need for this mission for me," Sapphire said.

"Sure," Barbra said as Sapphire walked off.

"So, where is she taking me?" Doom said.

"I honestly don't know, but from her expression it's breaking and entering." Barbra said wheeling over to the Doctor.

"Ok…so what are you going to fit me with?" Doom said.

"Guns, cables, mini disrupter, and a bullet proof vest," Barbra said then added "Along with a belt to lower yourself on the cables."

Doom blinked at what she said, then Barbra came over and said "Ok, stick your arms straight out."

Doom did and Barbra clicked stuff into place, along with a few other things and when she was done, she said "Now you look like you're ready to go into the field."

"Well, you did do him up nicely," Sapphire said.

Doom spun around to see Sapphire was wearing black knee high heeled boots, black leather pants that hugged her hips, a tight black tank top and she had black leather gloves on. Doom blinked repeatedly at her then she said "Ready?"

"Um...yeah sure," Doom said.

Sapphire grabbed his hand and the pair teleported once again.

*o*O*o*

Later Doom and Sapphire were back in Barbra's lab, Sapphire was laughing and if Doom didn't have his mask on the pair would have seen him smiling.

"Oh my god, that was the most fun I've had in a mission in months and that's saying something," Sapphire said.

"What happen?" Barbra said.

"Oh, I was lowering Victor down from the ceiling to get to that stolen diamond we need, but I forgot to clip the end to my belt, so he fell on top of alarm," Sapphire said.

"Then guards started coming in all directions, so I grabbed the diamond and yanked Sapphire down with me, so she could suffer along with me," Doom said.

"But when he pulled me down, I landed on top of him, but he pushed me off and we started running, and a few moments later I was kicking some guy's teeth in, when I hear gunshots, and I see Victor, holding the gun you gave him sideways like a black guy!" Sapphire exclaims laughing.

"So Sapphire stops what, she's doing and says 'Victor you look like a black guy holding your gun that way.'" Doom said laughing.

"But all in all, we got the diamond and I haven't had that much fun since I was protecting raven's amulet," Sapphire said.

"….Sounds like you two had fun," Barbra said.

"Yeah, well I'm going to take Victor home," Sapphire said grabbing Doom's arm and added "See you later Barbra." And Teleported back to Latveria.

When Doom was back on his feet again, he looked at Sapphire who was smirking at him and said "Well, that was fun."

"It was," Doom said.

Sapphire turned around and was about to teleport again, when Doom grabbed her arm and asked "Wait, why did you drag me on your mission and not Loki or one of your sisters?"

"Because I wanted to spend time with you, as a small bonding experience," Sapphire said smirking and was gone, leaving Doom standing in the middle of his living room with an confused expression on his face.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, bonding with me, next up Diamond!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	2. Diamond

**Ok, bonding with Diamond today, enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

Doom was on his laptop once again when all of sudden he heard a voice right next to him, and he would be lying if he said he didn't scream and fall off the couch.

"Hi Victor," Diamond said appearing next to him.

"AH!" Doom said falling off the couch to a very confused Diamond.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," Diamond said.

"It's fine," Doom mutters picking himself off the ground.

Diamond just sat there staring at him, and he says "What?"

"Nothing I was waiting for you to get done, 'Stewing' as you mortals put it," Diamond said with that usual blank expression on her face.

"I think I'm done 'Stewing'," Doom said "What do you need?"

Diamond didn't answer him at first, so he snapped his finger in her face and said "Hello? Diamond?"

"Hmm, oh sorry I zoned out," Diamond said smiling.

"Ok…" Doom said and sat next to her and said "Why are you here again?"

"I don't remember now?" Diamond said with her usual blank expression.

Doom blinked, and reminded himself he needs to have patience with Diamond since most of the time she was confused for absolutely no reason.

"Ok, would you like to sit here until you remember," Doom asked.

"Ok," Diamond said.

Doom decided to go back to work, but Diamond was just staring at him, and frankly it was creeping him out, so he put away his laptop and faces her and said "Ok, so since you can't remember what you're supposed to be doing, why don't we go into the garden?"

"You have a garden?" Diamond said confused.

"Yes, I've told you before, like a lot," Doom said.

"Ok," Diamond said skipping in the wrong direction towards the garden and Doom said "Diamond, the garden is the other way."

"Oh," Diamond said eyes going wide with understanding and started skipping the other way with Doom following her to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

*o*O*o*

"What are these," Diamond said pointing to apples.

"Diamond," Doom sighed "Their apples, I told you that before."

"Oh," Diamond said nodding.

Diamond and Doom had been outside for about 3 hours, while Doom had to explain over and over again, the different flowers, plants, and fruits that were there. Frankly, it was annoying the crap out of Doom, but Diamond sometimes looked like an overwhelmed puppy, so he put up with her.

"Hey, Victor?" Diamond asked.

"Yes," Doom said turning towards her.

"I want to make cookies," Diamond said.

"Why?" Doom asked.

"I just do," Diamond said with a smile.

Doom sighed and walked back to the kitchen with Diamond skipping at his heel, when they were in the kitchen Doom got out some ingredients for the cookies and help Diamond, then his phone rang, it was Fury from Shield.

"Hey Diamond I have to take this, I'll be back," Doom told her.

"Director," Doom said.

"Doctor," Fury said.

"Any reason you're calling me?" Doom asked.

"We need to know where you stand on being an outer consultant for Shield," Fury asked.

"Well…" Doom started but stopped because he heard an explosion from his kitchen and said "Hang on one second."

Doom walked back in the kitchen and saw the oven on fire and Diamond just sitting on the kitchen counter top just staring at it.

"Diamond!" Doom exclaim getting a fire extinguisher "What did you do!?"

"I lit a match and threw it in the oven," Diamond said simply.

"Why!?" Doom asked incredulously.

"I'm slightly Pyromaniac," Diamond said.

"And you waited to tell me this now!" Doom said putting the fire out.

"Wow, now I remember what I wanted to tell you earlier!" Diamond said cheerfully.

"Which is?" Doom said picking up his cell phone off the ground.

"Sapphire told me to spend the day with you and warn you I'm slightly pyromaniac so keep me away from the oven and refrain from baking anything!" Diamond cheered happily.

Doom jaw hit the floor when she said that, then he put the phone to his ear and said "Director, I accept being you outer consultant."

"Good to hear…um…are you ok?" Fury said.

"Oh no, I'm about to have a mental breakdown, goodbye," Doom said hanging up and facing Diamond who was opening and closing her pocket lighter.

"Diamond what's your sister's number?" Doom asked.

"Sapphire broke her cell phone; I was actually supposed to leave about 2 hours ago," Diamond said getting off the counter and said "Bye Victor." And teleported back home.

Doom blinked, then he grabbed a bottle of aspirin, some water, walked up stairs shut his door, took 2 pills, and screamed into his pillow and repeated it for about an hour.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, next is Topaz, review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller 13**


	3. Topaz

**Ok, it's Topaz's turn, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Doom was still recovering from has day with Diamond, when Topaz popped in to his living room and said "Hey Victor."

Doom looked up from what he was doing and said "Hey Topaz, what's up?"

"I heard about your time with Diamond," Topaz said sitting down.

Doom groaned and said "I just want to forget what happen period."

"Well…" Topaz started but stopped and Doom looked at her and said "What?"

Then Topaz tapped the center of his forehead, and the world went black.

*o*O*o*

When Doom opened his eyes again he was laying down on a bed with blue sheets, he bolted upright and tried to remember what happen, when he did he slow walked out of the room he was in, and down a set of stairs that lead into a garden, where he found Topaz digging something up.

"Where are we?" Doom asked bluntly.

"And hello to you too." Topaz said looking up at Doom.

"Hi, Where am I?" Doom asked again.

"A medium I created," Topaz said going back to shoveling.

"Medium?" Doom asked confused.

"Ok, have you ever seen Inception?" Topaz asked.

"Yes," Doom said.

"This is basically the same thing only, you can create a medium the way you want it and you can recreate thing from memory," Topaz said "Oh and you can enter other people mediums."

"…Ok," Doom said sitting next to her "So why did you bring me here?"

"You want to relax, no?" Topaz said putting a plant into the ground.

"Yes," Doom said.

"Well, then create something," Topaz said.

"Um… so do I just think it and it will be there," Doom asked.

"Essentially yes," Topaz said.

Doom thought about a some scotch and a bottle and glass materialized in his hand and he blink and said "I'm going to have a little fun with this."

"Enjoy," Topaz said waving him off.

*o*O*o*

Later Topaz was looking for Doom and found him, in a hammock with a bottle of wine, and a book half a sleep.

"I see you enjoyed yourself." Topaz said.

"Oh hey," Doom said snapping his fingers and a chair materialized next to her and she sat down.

"Tokay," Doom offered.

"No thanks," Topaz said materializing some blue drink in her hand and downed it.

"So how did your garden go?" Doom asked.

"Pretty good," Topaz said "So you ready to go back?"

"Yeah," Doom said.

Topaz tapped him on the head again, everything was black for a second then Doom opened his eyes to see his living room back and turned to see Topaz looking at him and he said "Please take me back there soon."

"I will when I get back from my mission," Topaz said hugging him, then teleporting home.

*o*O*o*

**And next up Athena! Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


End file.
